Drinking Buddies
Dialogue :Frye :"Hey there, Cross." :"Care to join us? I was just having a drink with my new Wrothian friend here." :"He was telling me how tough it is to be the oldest son in a Wrothian family. Lots of responsibility having to inherit the family name and sword and all that." :"I had it pretty tough, too. When I was born, it was just me - but then one day, all outta the blue, everyone said I had to start acting like a big brother." :"Worse still, my little brother was better than me at just about everything. That's how I got all bitter and ended up the way I am today." :"So how about it? If you were in our situation, which brother would you rather be? Older or younger?" :Cross :Choice A - Older: Say that you'd rather be an elder brother. ::Frye ::"Glutton for punishment, huh? Just like me and my Wrothian friend here." ::"Of course, I bet younger brothers complain they got it worse. But you just gotta review the history to see who's actually right." ::"Let's compare grades back in school, for instance." ::"I averaged about a B-minus. Er, give or take." ::"Then Phog came along and started getting A-pluses across the board! You wouldn't believe the praise they lavished on him." ::"Look how much smarter he is than Frye!" Pffft. Buncha crap, but people just couldn't get over it." ::"You ask me, it's not really fair to compare old report cards if you don't pay attention to how a person has grown since, you know?" ::"And what was I supposed to do with that? Argue? I'd look like an even bigger fool!" ::"So I just bottled up all that resentment instead." ::"Looking back on it, I probably should've tried to stay ahead of Phog." ::"But that never really occurred to me at the time." ::"Course, that's all water under the bridge." ::"Phog is Phog and Frye is me, ya know?" ::"And I don't see him being better than me. No way." ::(END) :Cross :Choice B - Younger: Say that you'd rather be a younger brother. ::Frye ::"Taking the easy way out, huh?" ::"But you know what? I bet you'd actually have made a pretty awesome little brother." ::"Phog was always an indoor kind of kid. We barely ever played together." ::"He was kinda sickly, too. He'd get heatstroke if we ever played in direct sun for more than 10 minutes. Plus migraines. And don't get me going on allergies!" ::"But you and me? We'd have gone hunting and kayaking and played stickball together and all that. We would have had a ton of fun!" ::"Luckily for Phog, he's got a mimeosome now, so I guess he ain't sickly anymore. Huh..." ::"Maybe once things have settled down a bit, me and him can go fishing together or something." ::(END) :Cross :Choice C - Neither: Say that you'd rather be an only child. ::Frye ::"Aw, come on! You don't mean that." ::"You don't remember stuff from before you got here, right? So you've probably forgotten your family." ::"Well trust me - even when you hate him, it's good to have a brother." ::"Even after being dumped on this weird planet, I still feel a kind of bond that can never be broken." ::"Having family just feels different from having friends. It's weird. I can't explain it." ::"You should give it a shot. Even if you don't have siblings, you can still piece together a family from folks you meet, you know?" ::(END) Category:Frye Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts